Titles of State
Titles of State are the titles, privileges and appointments given to individuals born within the royal family of Miran. Titles do not necessarily indicate a level of importance, but they do indicate how far down the line of ascension particular individuals are. The titles are given on birth, rather than through any particular ceremony, but may be removed by will of the Council of Leaders if an individual disgraces the royal family. Incidents of this happening throughout Miranen history are exceedingly rare. Titles Titles differ based on gender. Male members of the royal family have a greater variance of title. Male titles: * Enari ("First Prince") * Na-Ari ("Second Prince") * Ha-Ari ("Third Prince") * Lorari ("Song Prince") * Ari (Prince, informal) * Ari de ''(Prince, formal) * ''Illenari ("Last Prince") Female titles: * Ura de Miran ("Miranen Lady") * Ura de ("Lady") * Ura (literally, "woman") * Uras (literally, "girl") Only the first two male children of the Enari are given distinct titles. Beyond that, all male offspring are granted the title of Lorari. The word form part of the title, Lor, is a cultural reference to one of the many Sura Naii myths that permeate Miranen culture. In the mythology, "lao lor lai" ("sad bird song") indicates a last desperate effort. In the case of the title, it carries the implication that they will never receive a higher station. While titles are given at birth, most members of royalty who carry a title of Na-Ari or lower (such as Shiari Besensu-Ikaera, Ha-''Ari'') are typically referred to with the title of Ari. In the case of those who are lower in rank but have earned some distinction or who also serve in the Council of Leaders, the term Ari de is used since it is more formal. This is also true of male children of the royal family who have no male siblings. The title Na-Ari is also often applied to the intended-by-law of any female destined to take the throne. Most titles are inherited, but the title of Illenari is one that can only be appointed by the reigning Enari or unanimous Council vote (if there are no surviving members of the royal family). The Illenari holds a position higher than the members of the Council of Leaders but lower than the royal family themselves. The position is not passed on to the Illenari's children. With female children of the royal family, only the eldest (or eldest surviving) will take the title of Ura de. If the Enari has a wife, she will also have the title of Ura de. All other female offspring are referred to by the title Ura (for adults) or Uras (for those under the age of 14). Typically, when there are two Ura de in existence, the wife of the Enari will be addressed as Ura de Miran. Disgraced Persons Members of the royal family who behave in a manner unbecoming of their position, or who cause strife or undue suffering for their people, are considered disgraced persons. Traditionally, they are stripped of whatever title they may have earned and are instead referred to by the lowest possible title of state. For example, an Enari who violated these conditions would be referred to as Lorari after his judgment. The only extant example in the Moonlight Rose Universe is that of Fushinara Ikaera, Uras. During her relatively brief reign as the Ura de, she instigated a genocide against her own people and succeeded in decimating the population of Mi-Fe Cie. She was eventually overthrown by members of the Order of Scripts, in conjunction with survivors and other members of the royal family. Upon her death, she was declared illegitimate and reduced to her former title of Uras, despite the fact that she was an adult. While he was convicted of treason, Hange-Runec Ikaera III retained his title of Illenari even after his trial. Since members of the royal family are the only ones who have the authority to remove the title, it was left in place to bolster the appearance of his marriage to Kitare Sjiin, Ura de Miran.